


If you make me watch horrors you have to put up with me

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Friendship, Other, its just cutesy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sun and neptune watch horror films</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you make me watch horrors you have to put up with me

Neptune was hiding under a blanket and watching a movie through his fingers with Sun, who rolled his eyes at scared boy. He jumped back as a jump scare happened and Sun lost himself in a fit of laughter. “Stop it! It’s not funny!” Neptune whisper shouted.

“Oh nep it is hilarious… We should film it and give it to some of the girls you try and woo I bet they would find you really sexy then.” Sun grinned at the shocked dismay on Neptune’s face, He ruffled Neptune’s hair. “It’s alright… We wouldn’t dare think about doing that…” What the two didn’t know was that scarlet was filming it for black mail material on Neptune.

Neptune glanced back at the screen just in time to catch another jump scare, this time he jumped behind sun hugging him from behind. Sun sighed and rubbed Neptune’s back with his tail. “You’re mean you know I don’t like jump scares…”

“Yeah but you fight Grimm like their nothing how is a horror film different?” Sun asked.

“Because I can handle Grimm… They die and stay dead, horrors stay in my head…” Neptune mumbled into suns spine.

“Neptune are you saying that you get nightmares from horrors?” Sun turned around.

“No! Yes! NO! Okay maybe! What is it to you?” Neptune looked down.

“Oh that’s adorable…..” Sun shook his head at the other boy. Then heard the credits start to roll on the movie. “Come on let’s get your butt to bed.” Sun stood pulling up Neptune with him.

Neptune walked to his room laying in his bed hyper aware of everything in his room and too afraid to close his eyes to sleep. How long had it been a few hours maybe? He got up slowly walking to suns room and opened up the door slowly walking to suns bed.

“What?” Sun groaned not looking up to see who it was that walked in.

“You make me watch horrors you have to put up with me” Neptune climbed into bed with him

 “M’kay fine…” Sun grunted as a reply and made Neptune the small spoon as he fell back asleep.

Neptune snuggled into the other boy relaxing into a peaceful slumber.

Sun awoke the next morning to the shock of Neptune’s messy blue hair on his shoulder and his door open. He must have come in sometime during the night and he was too asleep to remember. Sun saw a scarlet walk up to the door with a camera.

“I uhh I totally wasn’t going to take photos…. No I wasn’t…” Scarlet looked awkward. “Or have any recordings of Nep getting scared last night…”

“Yeah sure… ”Sun rolled his eyes. “Close the door please?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinder based on how me and my boyfriend got together its a funny story to tell


End file.
